


When?

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation





	When?

Kurt was passing the choir room on his way to English when he heard a yell that almost didn’t sound human. He stopped short, and listened for a few seconds before making the decision to see who was in there. He almost expected Santana, after the week she’d had. She’d brushed him off before, but he couldn’t just leave her.

To his surprise, it wasn’t Santana but Quinn who was there.

She was curled up into a ball on the floor, and was sobbing. Her entire frame was shaking, and she seemed to be struggling to breathe through her tears.

‘Quinn?’ he called, softly. The last thing he wanted to do was startle her.

When she didn’t respond, he walked over and crouched beside her.

‘Quinn?’ he tried again.

She still didn’t give any sign that she’d even heard him.

Not knowing what else to do, he sat down where he was and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. ‘What’s wrong?’

She’d finally registered that he was there, and laid her head in his lap.

‘I don’t even know’ she breathed, before her sobs overtook her again.

‘Shh, shh’ Kurt ran his fingers through her hair. It seemed to soothe her somewhat, enough that she started to speak again.

‘I don’t know what I’m doing, Kurt. I don’t. No one will tell me anymore.’

Kurt had no idea what she was talking about. She was still babbling.

‘Quinn, sweetie, what’s going on? What’s happened?’

Obviously, that was the wrong thing to ask because Quinn just went back to sobbing.

‘I, just wanted, love, I was so stupid.’

Kurt sat with her for what seemed like forever, and sure enough, the bell for the next class went – signaling he’d missed his entire English class. The pain was pouring off of her in waves, and Kurt wondered how they all could have missed this.

When did she get so broken? And why had no one even seen it?


End file.
